1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arbitration method for a bus use requests in a system in which plural master apparatus are connected to a slave apparatus through a bus.
2. Related Background Art
In the known art, a master apparatus connected to a bus, in case of a need for using the bus, immediately issues a request signal requesting a bus use right. The arbitration of the priority for the bus use rights is executed by an arbiter.
However, it is difficult to achieve a fine adjustment in the arbitration of the priority of the bus use rights by the arbiter, and to dynamically change the priority. Also the logic required for such arbiter is very complicated.